Methods and apparatus for testing and/or measuring surface finishes (e.g. smoothness) have become increasingly important during recent years. For example, with the performance demands of automotive engines rising, the need for automotive parts having precise, accurate, and/or consistent surface finishes has increased i.e. because exacting part surface tolerances become more important as part rotation speeds increase, for example.
Heretofore, in order to meet this need, various techniques and devices for measuring various surface finish qualities (e.g. smoothness) have been developed and employed within the different manufacturing industries.
For example, prior art surface testing methods typically include using manually operated, sometimes handheld, devices which are manually engaged to a surface to be tested such that a measuring probe can measure and/or detect surface characteristics thereof. Although such methods are somewhat effective in some applications, methods which rely on manual operations and/or handheld devices are impractical, in particular, because they suffer inefficiency problems (e.g. the speed of the human operator is a limitation) as well as errors which result from mistakes or inconsistencies due to manual operation (e.g. other human-type error).
In order to address such efficiency as well as other type issues, automated methods and devices have been developed and are now widely employed in certain industries. Such methods conventionally include the use of coordinate-measuring-machines (hereinafter “CMMs”) i.e. machines designed to move measuring probes among various coordinates on work piece surfaces. Although CMMs provide various efficiency advantages relative to manual type methods or apparatus, conventional CMMs do not possess the necessary robustness to survive harsh industrial environments. Furthermore, known CMM-type machines are extremely susceptible to vibration and are therefore unacceptably error prone when measuring surface characteristics in a manufacturing-type environment. Moreover, improvements over conventional CMMs in automation efficiency, quality control (e.g. machine calibration), machine and/or part maneuverability and measurement versatility are desired. Prior art CMMs also lack the capability to reliably gauge and report a plurality of surface planes.
In view of the above drawbacks in the prior art, there exists a need for apparatus and/or methods, or combination thereof, which overcome, or at least ameliorate, the above drawbacks. It is a purpose of this invention to fulfill these needs in the art, as well as other needs which will become apparent to the skilled artisan once given the above disclosure.